Mission PAW: Sweetie's team
"Mission PAW: Sweetie's team" is another fanon Mission PAW special. Promos The first promo was released, followed by the promo with the song Sweetie's Back. The trailer was released before the episode premiered. Quotes See Mission PAW: Sweetie's team/Quotes. Opening changes Instead of the usual opening, Sweetie interrupts the song before it can start, stating that she wrote a new song. The opening song and sequence can be found here. Summary Chase and the PAW Patrol get called to Barkingburg once more after Sweetie forms a team to take them down. Characters *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Princess of Barkingburg *Earl of Barkingburg (mentioned) *Sweetie *Melissa Love (first appearance) *Ribbon (first appearance) *Cindy (first appearance) Synopsis At the castle of Barkingburg, Sweetie growls as the Princess heads off again. She complains that the PAW Patrol are bothering her and that they harm her every time she does something. She then realizes that Ryder commands the pups to do everything, so she gets an idea. Three letters arrive to a middle-schooler, her cat and a little girl. They all decide to go, packing their bags and leaving their hometowns behind. Later, the middle-schooler meets the little girl on the train, becoming quick friends with her. Their names are revealed to be Melissa Love and Cindy, and her cat is Ribbon. She thinks about what Sweetie could have in store for them, as they both usually love surprises. Melissa then states that she loves to read fantasy books like Harry Potter and The Chronicles of Narnia. The two step off the train expecting a swarm, only to see that the day was already over, causing Melissa to scream "IT'S NIGHT?!" Meanwhile, Ryder gets a call from the Princess of Barkingburg. Her reason for calling was because Sweetie sat on the floor. Ryder then responds, "Okay, that's the most idiotic response I ever heard." The Princess gets mad and hangs up on Ryder. Back at the train, Melissa, Ribbon and Cindy head to the castle and introduce themselves to Sweetie. They then explain their reasons for joining; Melissa's reason is because the PAW Patrol almost killed Ribbon, Ribbon's reason is because of the grudge and scar was caused by the pups and Cindy's reason was because of the pups consisting of all males. Sweetie then accepts them and gives her new teammates new suits. Melissa Love (Now known as Agent Love) traps the Princess in a cage and takes her away into a cave far away from Barkingburg and Adventure Bay. The Princess attempts to call the PAW Patrol, but she finds her phone crushed. Ryder gets a call from the Butler of the Barkingburg castle, saying that the Princess has gone missing and the Earl has been trapped in the hidden dungeon. Ryder then flies the pups in his Air Patroller to initiate another Mission PAW. Melissa Love then sees that the PAW Patrol has arrived. Sweetie assigns her to hurt the PAW Patrol with Cindy. They both run off into the dark castle. Ryder and the pups try to find the princess, but a giant mirror appears in front of them. Melissa and Cindy are then seen twirling around inside the smoky mirror. They then jump towards the barrier, ending the illusion. Ryder and the pups then fall into another floor, into Melissa's trap. Melissa transforms into Cat Raven, her alter ego. She attacks the pups, even laughing at them when they topple. Ribbon speaks to Cat Raven, telling her that Cindy will team up with her. Cindy then transforms into her alter ego Gear-Click, and she teams up with Cat Raven as the Duo of Grudge. Ribbon joins the girls and they trap the pups into the dungeon. The princess then appears, implying that she escaped the cage. Melissa and Cindy then argue with the princess, saying that she is an incompetent ruler. Melissa and Cindy trap her inside a secret room and head off to Sweetie and Ribbon. Sweetie marches throughout the halls of the castle with the royal crown on her head. Melissa, Ribbon and Cindy host a feast to celebrate their victory. Ryder and the pups escape and free the princess. The PAW Patrol confront the girls, yet they leave in Sweetie's helicopter. Ryder then says that he has no choice but to hurt the team. Ribbon falls out of the helicopter, followed by a saddened Melissa and Cindy. The girls then get caught on a mattress, and they decide to leave. Melissa, Ribbon and Cindy scold the PAW Patrol as they leave. Sweetie gets trapped in her doghouse while the Princess apologizes for all the trouble. She thanks the PAW Patrol for helping, but she reveals that she isn't the princess. A few seconds of silence goes by and she laughs while saying "Kidding!" Ryder laughs and then says that she can call for the pups if there's trouble, but not excessive trouble. The episode ends with the pups celebrating. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Mission PAW Category:Mission PAW Episodes